Her Romeo
by writer chickie
Summary: "Never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo" ... Mark after the crash


**Her Romeo**

In the days following their rescue from the crash they'd all worried about him; worried that they'd lose him to his grief over a life lost and an opportunity for happiness cut tragically short. Because the four of them knew that the moment Lexie's last breath left her body his heart and passion for life had left with it. Though mark walked in the world of the living, they knew it wasn't by choice and though they felt guilt every time, the four of them kept reminding him of how much Sofia needed her Father. In the beginning they'd reminded him daily, but now twenty six years later they only brought it up once a year, each time holding their breath unsure if it would be enough as he withdrew more and more each anniversary.

Fifteen years after the crash he'd given up surgery in favor of refining new techniques and researching new reconstructive possibilities. Twenty years after the crash he'd retired completely despite the number of requests he received on a daily basis to come lecture at medical schools and conferences across the country. His decision hadn't come as a surprise to the four of them considering. On the first anniversary of the crash Derek had come home to find Mark and Meredith doing Tequila shots talking about Lexie. When Callie and Arizona had stopped at the house to pick him up and take him home, Mark had started to tell the story of his and Lexie's beginning and how it had all started with the words "Teach me". And at that moment it had become clear to the four of them that while they wished Mark would accept the opportunities before him to train those interested in his techniques, that Jackson would be his only Protégée because Mark simply wasn't capable of teaching anyone any longer, it hurt him too much.

They'd asked him to fight and he had. He'd help Sofia's hand on her first day of school, reassuring her that she'd have fun and that her Mommies would be there to pick her up at the end of the day and to hear all about her amazing day. He'd been there to open the door to Sofia's Prom date and put the fear of God into him, so much so that the poor boy had maintained a 2 foot separation between himself and Sofia at all times during the night, even on the dance floor. He'd been there to congratulate Sofia when she was accepted into Harvard's Medical School at the age of 20, having graduated with her Bachelor's degree 2 years early thanks to all of her Advance Placement classes in High School and her willingness to take a full load of classes rather than relax in the summer, never once betraying the pain he felt. He'd walked Sofia down the aisle when she'd married her high school sweetheart. And he'd been the first to hold his Granddaughter when she'd decided to be born two weeks early in the middle of a Mariner's game.

But now none of them knew of a reason to give him when he asked why he needed to fight any longer. In the end it was Sofia who found the words that need to be said even if they weren't the words his best friends wanted to hear. Sofia took one look at her father and knew it was time and though it hurt she told him to let go. She told him that it was time; he'd been there to watch her grow, to fall in love, to become a doctor and a mother. That she loved him and knew he loved her, but he wasn't hers to keep anymore, now he was Lexie's and that it was time for him to go reclaim his heart from Lexie so that they could spend eternity together beyond all the pain that had lead up to that moment.

With his family by his side and his daughter holding his hand, Mark took his last breath twenty six years after the crash that had claimed his heart and six hours after the crash that had left him in critical condition. He'd been on his way to sit with Lexie as he did every year on the anniversary of the crash and had been hit by a semi truck that had run a red light. As they stood crying over the loss of their father, brother and best friend, Mark found his arms full of the one woman he'd always loved more than life.

"_A glooming peace this morning with it bring_

_The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head_

_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things_

_Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished_

_For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo"_

_Shakespeare_

**Author's Note –** I didn't think I would end up venturing back into the Grey's universe simply because I like quite a few people thought that Mark and Lexie would be given a true shot. Obviously that didn't happen and while I personally try to focus more on my original musings anymore I can't let that ending stand because while real life is not often fair, this isn't real life and has never even attempted to pretend to be like real life. So now Mark and Lexie belong to the fans that love them and to me season 9 will never happen because I have no plans to ever watch, snoop online to see how Mark fairs, yes but watch no.


End file.
